mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Count Narhell Sarkhon
Write the text of your article here! Great Tauron Wars Count Narhell Sarkhon who is a distinguished weapons scientist,during the Last days of Second Tauron Wars.It was he who found a way to destroy The Tauron Accumilator War Mechines-huge robots,who were programmed to ravish the United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard,by absorbing energy and turning back into energy weapons to destroy an enemies countyside.A distant ancestor to the Gravis-Rho. Plot summary What appears to be a large saucer shaped meteorite crashes into the Atlantic Ocean near Tellax City,during the final days of First Tauron Wars. The crashed 'meteorite' soon reveals itself as an even greater menace than first believed, with grave implications for the survival of the human race.The Tauron Accumilator War Mechines-huge robots,who were programmed to ravish the United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard. foretells the dangerous implications of mass consumption of energy resources. A gigantic "machine", The Tauron Accumilators attacks power plants in , draining them of their energy. In doing so, The Tauron Accumilators grows in vast power, becoming powerful as it consumes more and more energy. The Tauron Accumilator is discovered by Count Narhell Sarkhon who is a distinguished weapons scientist,during the First Tauron Wars to be the first "accumulator" sent from the Tauron race that drained their own natural resources. The Tauron Accumilators to drain United Kingdom's power and return that power to their own Tauron Empire. marches towards Los Angeles and a nuclear weapons facility. Conventional weapons cannot stop The Tauron Accumilators . Director suggests the Atlantean Air Force drop an H-bomb on it. Dr.Narhell Sarkhon argues that it will only feed the Tauron War Mechines power, but it is too late. The Tauron Accumilators jams the bomber's controls so that it crashes into First Tauron Accumilators. After the mushroom cloud, Accumilators glows in power larger,as their Deflector Force Shield strethens. In a struggle between the Director and Gaskell, the Director receives a high voltage shock, this de-possesses him temporarily. A Count Narhell Sarkhon and other scientist suggests fighting The Tauron Accumilator not by dropping the Atomic Bomb onto it.Since The Tauron Accumilator only absorbs the bomb's power and grows to titanic strenth,there must a way to use that ability agaist them.. It threatens to drain the world's cities and starve the Free World of power. Narhell Sarkhon and other scientists devise a plan to turn The Tauron Accumilator ' polarity backwards, thereby feeding on itself.In a struggle between the Director and Gaskell, the Director receives a high voltage shock, this de-possesses him temporarily. He says they must reverse Accumilators's process. Gaskell's plan is to drop special isotope particles on top of Kronos, thereby changing the polarity of his antennae. This is supposed to make him feed on his own stored power, making him consume himself. A lone jet drops the parachute bomb with the isotope powder. It works. The Tauron Accumilators begins sparking and glowing as they consumes themselves. After awhile, only a pile of smoldering rubble remains,as three Great War Mechines destroy each other. United Kingdoms of Atlantis's Eastern Seaboard and the world is safe once more,as the Tauron Empires last,despirate act to win the war fails.. The Tauron Accumilator explodes and the United Kingdoms of Atlantis' is saved. he notion of a all-consuming, unstoppable power was an easy resonant theme in the Cold War climate of the mid 50s.